Kamen Rider Elfen
is a Japanese anime/tokusatsu Kamen Rider Series, series produced by Toei Animation in collaboration with ARMS Corporation, and written by KuugaUltimate200. It is a crossover with the the manga and anime series Elfen Lied, created by Lynn Okamoto. It is a retelling, re-imagining and adaptation of the aforementioned Elfen Lied ''manga as a Kamen Rider series. The story will take place within the main Kamen Rider continuity around 2004 and 2005 (During the same time that Blade and Hibiki). Despite being set in the Heisei Era, this series will be part of the Reiwa Era. This would be the first Kamen Rider series to feature a female rider as the protagonist, as well as the first to show the discrimination & cruelty certain humans can do to others and how this affects the characters, and also how love and compassion can make a real difference. It will air alongside Yasei Sentai Kenomoger for Super Hero Time EX. This series will be divided into 2 seasons. Plot Kamen Rider Elfen revolves around Diclonius, a mutant species similar to humans in build, but who are distinguishable by two cat-ear-like horns and "vectors," transparent arms which can pass through air and objects at high speed, who are discriminated and mistreated by humans. The series centers around a misanthropic teenage Diclonius girl called Lucy, who unlike others of her kind, has the strange ability to transform into an "Armored Diclonius" form through an orb-like object called "Dragon Eye" in her waist, hintiing that there's more about Diclonii that just their horns and vectors that had not been seen yet. Lucy is now in a quest to hunt down those associated with the institute that experiments on the Diclonii, while also trying to satisfy a personal vendetta, but a person of her past comes back to remind her that there's good at humanity. What is the mystery that revolves around Lucy and the Diclonius species, find it all out at Kamen Rider Elfen. Story TBA Characters Kamen Riders Movie/Special-Exclusive Riders Allies Maple House * Kouta * Yuka * Mayu * Nozomi * Kanae * Wanta Others * Aiko Takada * Kisaragi Heisei Riders Villains Diclonius Research Institute * Director Kakuzawa * Professor Yu Kakuzawa * Kurama * Bando * Shirakawa * Arakawa * Isobe * Dr. Nousou Inhumanoids ''coming soon... Others * Tomoo Episodes Similar to Kamen Rider Gaim with its Sagas, Kamen Rider Elfen ''is divided into four story arcs called ''Season 1 ' Act 1: The Arrival of the Armored Diclonius' (Episodes 1-20) ' Act 2: Chaos: Sins of the Past' (Episodes 21-40) Season 2 ' Act 3: 'TBA (Episodes 41-TBA) ' Act 4: Amun, the Almighty King' (TBA) Movies # Kamen Rider Elfen The Movie: The Wrath of the Wyvern # Kamen Rider Elfen: The Final Act # Kamen Rider Heisei Generations VINTAGE # Kamen Rider Elfen SAGA: ## Kamen Rider Azure ## Kamen Rider Claw ## TBA ## TBA Specials # Kamen Rider Elfen: The Characters's Guide for a daring story. # Kamen Rider Elfen: Transformation Lessons. # Kamen Rider Elfen vs Kamen Rider Agito: The Will of God. # Kamen Rider Elfen vs Yasei Sentai Kenomoger vs GARO: Collision of Worlds Songs Opening Themes * "Yoru Wa Nemureru Kai?" (夜は眠れるかい？) ** Lyrics: Ryuuta Yamamura ** Composition & Arrangement: Kazuki Sakai ** Artist: Flumpool ** Episodes: 1-20 * "Enishi" (縁) ** Lyrics: Girugämesh ** Composition & Arrangement: Girugämesh & Jack Danger ** Artist: Girugämesh ** Episodes: 21-TBA Ending Themes * "All eyez on me" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Kouichi Terasawa ** Arrangement: RIDER CHIPS ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS ft Natsuki Katou ** Episodes: 1-20 * "Ride a firstway" ** Artist: RIDER CHIPS ** Episodes: 21-40 * "Colorless Images" ** Lyrics: H.Hayama ** Composition: H.Hayama ** Artist: Tourbillon ** Episodes: 41-TBA Notes * While also having an English Dub, this will be the third Kamen Rider series to have a Spanish Latin-American Dub, Kamen Rider Kuuga ''being the first and the american ''Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ''the second.'' ** It is also going to be the first time a Japanese Kamen Rider series will be dubbed in Mexico. *** Also is going to be the second time a Rider series in general to be dubbed there, with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ''being ''the first. External Links * Elfen Lied on Elfen Lied Wiki for the series this story is being adapted from Category:Series Category:Heisei Era Category:Reiwa Era Category:Crossovers